


The Best Laid Plans

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [11]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Rutting, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will is determined to help his uncle through his rut and he is willing to do whatever is possible to do it.This is my version of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 3, Episode 17: The Best Laid Plans with some a/b/o elements, it's mostly an entire rewrite of the episode but without the fake wedding and the shenanigans.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Collections: Anonymous





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be an original work but decided 'what the hell'.

Will wouldn't agree completely with the assumption that all omegas are in tune with their instincts, but right now he could see why people said it. Over the past few days, his body has been acting weird in response to his uncle's changing scent. What was once citrus and firewood scented, was now a spicy and wild berry smell. It had an alluring air to it.

In terms of Will's body, it craved to be near the man every second of the day. Cuddling and pressing into each other wherever they were. His body was also looser and more pliant than it usually was. His body also had more energy. He ran ten laps around the field in gym class, stayed awake for every class, and ate all of his school lunch. When he got home from school, he called up Jazz and they played Basketball all the way up until his uncle came home.

"Hey, Honey." Vivian Banks greeted her husband as he walked into the living room. She was several months pregnant with their fourth and last child. 

"Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?" Philip Banks greeted back.

"Tiring. This kid of yours never stops moving. Other than that, I've been fine. Did everything at the campaign office go well?"

"Same old, as usual." Philip was running for Superior Court Judge against his former mentor, Judge Carl Robertson, who's been Superior Court Judge for the past decade or so. "I'm glad you had a better day than I did. Can you believe that Judge Robertson tried to convince some of my employees to come over to his campaign and use their knowledge to try and sabotage me? I swear that man is on thin ice." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Honey. I'm sure his day'll come one of these days. He's got it coming to him. And if I wasn't pregnant, it'd come sooner." Vivian said, taking her feet off the couch and sliding her shoes on. She got up from the couch and hugged her husband the best she could with her baby bump.

Philip kissed her as he hugged back. His ride-or-die partner. He didn't need to tell her that he's been feeling off for the past few days. He didn't want to worry her about him, knowing that stress wasn't good for any pregnancy, especially a high risk one. He just couldn't quite put his finger on what might be causing his bodily discomfort. He was on edge most of the time. At night, he would wake up in a cold sweat and be rock hard with his knot swelling. On top of all that, his nose itched at the most inopportune times. It was like he was searching for a specific scent out of a crowd of a thousand, which put him on that edge. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but when he did, he hoped it wouldn't be too late. 

Philip and Vivian drew back from each other when they heard the side door open. It was Will. 

"Hey, Uncle Phil." Will said, walking into the living room. He was dressed in usual basketball attire. White tank top and baggy shorts. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all, honey. Want me to make you something for you to eat while I'm in the kitchen, dear?" Vivian offered.

"No, thank you." Phil declined. The last thing he wanted to do was eat something. He also threw up his lunch earlier and he did not want a repeat of that. 

"Will?" 

"Just a sandwich, would be great. Thanks, Aunt Viv."

"Okay. One turkey ham sandwich coming right up." With that, she went into the kitchen. 

"So, how was school today?" 

"Great." Will replied, sitting on the couch armrest with his basketball on his lap. "Yours?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"You won't tell your aunt?"

"No. Not if you don't want me to." Will answered. He was growing skeptical at his uncle's questioning. What was he trying to hide?

Philip looked around then walked up to him. "Don't tell your aunt this but I haven't been feeling so good for the past few days. I feel like I'm on the verge of having a meltdown."

"So why aren't you telling Aunt Viv that? She's your wife." 

"Because I don't want her worrying about me. She's already stressed because I'm stressed about this whole campaign. The last thing I need is for her to be bed ridden because I stressed her hard enough that it endangers the baby." 

His uncle had a point there. His aunt Viv has been overly emotional these past few months. She stresses and worries herself about every and everything now. 

Will, himself, was growing worried. His uncle was his alpha and he should have spotted something like this was going on. But maybe he had.

"Have you ever felt like this before? Like growing up?" 

"No. Not that I can recall."

"Okay, so have you talked to your doctor about any of this? Or attempted to call him?"

"Not yet. I've been so busy that I haven't had time to sit down for once and relax."

Will took a deep breath. "It's-" Will looked at the clock on the wall. "4:40, right now. Do you think their offices are open?" 

"Might be." Philip shrugged. 

"So, let's call them. If we have to go down there, I'll drive us." He had his permit and was a couple months away from getting his license. 

"Alright but we have to do it somewhere else."

"Let's go to the poolhouse. No one's going to bother us there." 

"No, but the phone lines are interconnected there." 

"Okay. Um, how about the car phone?" Will suggested. 

"Great idea." Philip nodded. "Meet me out there in twenty minutes. I have to get changed."  
_________________________________

Will waited for his uncle in the jag with his turkey ham sandwich in hand. About fifthteen minutes later, his uncle opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. Will protest when his uncle took the sandwich out of his hands and started to chow down on it. 

“No fair.” He whined. “Aunt Viv asked you if you wanted something to eat, you know.”

“I know but I wasn’t hungry then.” 

Will folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. “Alpha’s are so mean.” 

His uncle proceeded to pick up the car phone and dial Dr. Sutherland’ office. 

“Hello. This is Philip Banks. Is Dr. Sutherland in? Yes, I’ll hold.” His uncle took another bite out of his sandwich. “Dr. Sutherland, it’s good to hear you again but I’m afraid it’s for less than opportune reasons. You see, I haven’t been feeling very well for the past few days and I was wondering if I could come in for a quick check up. Well, I’ve just been feeling very off for the past few days and I haven’t got any idea about what might be going on. As a matter of fact, I’m calling you from the car phone. We can be there in about 15 to 20 minutes depending on the traffic. Alright, thank you, doctor. See you in a few.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

When they got there, they realized that they were the staff's last patients for the day. There were no other people in sight. Dr. Sutherland was behind the receptionist desk with a couple of nurses, waiting for them. 

“I’m sorry, we’ve kept you all waiting.” His uncle apologized. 

“It’s alright, Mr. Banks. Why don’t you come on to the back with me.” Dr. Sutherland suggested. 

Philip turned to his nephew. “Do you think you want to stay here or-”

“You go on ahead. I’ll be here.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, go on. We don’t want the nice nurses to stay here more than they need to. Go on, I’ll be fine out here.” His nephew urged. 

Phil didn’t know why but, for some reason, he felt the overwhelming urge to scent Will and try to convince him to come with him. Phil shook his head and let go of the thought. “Okay, just call if you need anything.” 

“Yeah.” Will nodded. He could have swore that his uncle’s eyes were red-rimmed for a second. 

When his uncle and Dr. Sutherland disappeared to the back, Will took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs. He absentmindedly picked up one of the magazines and flipped through it before picking up another. It was a cosmopolitan magazine. On the cover was Cindy Crawford, a very famous omega actress. On the side, it read: How to enjoy your alpha’s ruts and enhance your pleasure with Cindy Crawford. It piqued Will’s interest so he flipped the specified page and started reading. Each tip seemed realistic and manageable. Hopefully one day he’ll get the chance to help his uncle through a rut but he knew that wasn’t going to happen any time soon since his uncle didn’t have ruts anymore...for reasons unknown. It was explained by Dr. Sutherland and others say that it may be because he was married to Aunt Viv, she was a beta, so he didn’t need to have them anymore. But he was bonded to him now, so maybe…. 

Will put the magazine down and ran through everything he liked in secondary gender studies class. Alphas had ruts. Ruts were sometimes induced naturally by an omega in heat. Will’s heat wasn’t for another two months. Common symptoms for an impending rut were much like him going into heat but there was increased aggression towards other alphas, possessive behavior, and an overwhelming need to breed. But he hasn’t seen that in his uncle. Sure, his uncle said that he's been feeling on edge for the past few days but anyone would be when they were running for office and trying to balance work and family life. But Will has been noticing his scent changing, that was a common symptom too. 

Will slowly got up from his chair and walked to the receptionist desk. “Can I go back? I want to ask the doctor something.” 

The nurse escorted him to the room where his uncle was. When she opened the door, he saw his uncle sitting on the examination table. 

“Is something wrong?” Philip immediately asked upon seeing Will.

“No, I just have a question for Dr. Sutherland.”

“Oh, well, shoot, young man.” Dr. Sutherland said, turning away from the computer. 

Will awkwardly looked from his uncle to the doctor then back again. “I know that this may seem far-fetched but how likely is it that he may be going into rut? I mean, yeah, he hasn’t had one in about a decade or so but I’ve been noticing that his scent’s been changing for the past few weeks.” As he was talking, Dr. Sutherland was writing things down on his clipboard. 

“When you say changing, how do you mean?” 

“I can’t explain it. He just, well, smells different.” Will said, hugging himself. 

“Okay, how does it make you feel?” 

Will blushed. He turned his neck to make sure the nurse wasn’t there. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. It was his uncle, putting a comforting hand on him. Will automatically closed the space between them and leaned into him. 

“H-hot. That’s how it makes me feel. Hot.” He answered into his uncle’s neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent. 

“It makes him feel aroused.” His uncle translated to the doctor. 

When Will realized what he was doing, he drew back. “Sorry.” Will whispered, pulling away from him. 

“It’s alright, Will. It’s not your fault.” He said, patting his back. 

“Mr. Banks, how does that make you feel? That your scent is arousing him, I mean.” 

Philip had to take a second to consider the question. It turned him on, if he was honest. So he said as much. “The feeling’s mutual.”  
Dr. Sutherland nodded as he began to write something down on his clipboard again. “Have you had any overwhelming need to have sex lately? Or claiming?” 

“Sometimes but more so recently.” 

“Have you two had sex as a result?” 

They both shook their heads. They only had sex around or during Will’s heats when Will needed him the most. 

“I guess that would be a good thing, I suppose. You see, if you did, it would have probably been induced and sent our Mr. Smith here into heat. Speaking of, are you due for a heat, Mr. Smith?” 

“No, I had a heat a little over a month ago.” 

Dr. Sutherland wrote on his clipboard again. “Did anything differently happen during his heat, Mr. Banks?” 

“It went much like his other ones.” 

“What about with Mrs. Banks?” 

“We haven’t had much sex since she’s been pregnant. The last time was sometime before Will’s last heat.” 

Dr. Sutherland wrote on his clipboard again then flipped the page to continue to write again. When he was done, he clasped his hands together and looked at them. “Based on what I’m hearing, I think Mr. Smith’s assumption is correct. You have a rut approaching and if your symptoms are as severe as they seem, then it’s coming very soon.”

Philip took a deep breath. This meant that he had to clear his schedule for the next few days. As well as think about what he’s going to do. Sure he could still probably work but he was going to be too annoyed with his discomfort and paranoid around other alphas to do anything crucial. If he did take the time off, he’d have to ride out his rut alone since he couldn’t ask Vivian to help him. She was at high risk and he couldn’t afford to get even the slightest bit rough with her. 

“If I may, I’d like to suggest a cycle coach to help you through it. She’s specialized-”

“No!” Will protested. He wished he had bitten his tongue. 

“!” 

Philip wasn’t shocked to hear Will protest. He was his omega. It only felt right for him to want to help. But he couldn’t ask that of him. Ruts could be overwhelming for an omega who wasn’t in heat and hasn’t seen or been through one. It just wasn’t something that was covered in secondary gender studies. They talked more about heats and how horny omegas got that they forgot about the other side of the equation. They made it feel like taboo in a sense. Like it wasn’t natural when in fact it was.

“Will, I know how much you might want to help but I can’t let you do that. Ruts aren’t like heats, Will. They don’t come in waves and they require a lot of control to deal with.” Philip explained. 

“But-” 

“There’s no buts, Will. I can’t- No, I won’t let you.” 

Will didn’t say anything after that he just let his uncle and the doctor talk about the options that he had. He could take the specialist, try some suppressants and/or medication, or ride it out alone. It just wasn’t fair. He wanted to help so why not let him? 

“I don’t think it could hurt to try the specialist.” His uncle decided, after hearing all his options. “Would he or she be an omega by chance?” 

“Most of them are betas but there are some omegas. Do you have a preference?” 

Will growled. He better not chose another omega to see him through his rut. He’d go insane if he did. 

Philip took that growl as a warning. “I think a beta would be more appropriate.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Will was going to show his uncle that he was capable of helping him. He was. He just had to get him alone, which didn’t happen much because there was always someone around to interrupt them. He could try to lead him to the poolhouse but that would require him to do some extra legwork. Like watching porn, basically something to get himself all riled up. Something to get his scent to permeate. So that's what he did.

“Hi, Alpha.” Will caught his uncle in the kitchen the next evening. 

His uncle could clearly smell him. He had stopped looking through the documents in his briefcase to look at him. 

Will walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist before leaning in and pressing kisses on his neck, trailing up to his scent gland. His uncle chuckled softly in his ear before pressing a firm kiss on his scent gland. 

“Will?” 

“Yes, alpha.” He moaned. 

“Are you feeling alright?” His uncle drew back to look into his eyes. They were fully dilated and gold-rimmed. 

“I’m just a little hot is all. Want to go to the poolhouse to help me cool off?” He said, rubbing himself on his thigh. 

“I’d love to, but I have to meet with my campaign organizer in half an hour to go over commercial slots.” 

Will whined. “Please, alpha. I need you right now. I need you so bad.” Will would get on his knees and beg if he had to. His uncle was so close to his rut now. If he just got him close enough to the brink, it could set his rut off. Will let one of his hands drop to grope his alpha’s hardening member. He lightly caressed his thumb over it, causing his alpha to shudder against him. 

Philip was fighting so hard right now. He was practically shaking from his self-restraint. “I can’t, Will. I’m sorry. Maybe after-”

Will frowned. He was losing him. So he did what he thought was best: yowl. Although it didn’t sound as perfect as it would have when he was in heat, it got the older man’s attention. 

“Alpha, please.” He whined, letting his face fall into his neck and pushing his body into him. 

Philip bit his lip. He couldn’t give in. Not now. He had things to do- But he needed to take care of Will. He smelt good. Really really good. “F-fine, but we have to be quick.” He picked Will up and tossed him over his shoulder, taking them upstairs to Will’s room. He didn’t have time to go back and forth from the poolhouse. Larry was going to be here in less than half an hour now. 

Once they were in Will’s room, he set him down gently on the bed before flipping him onto his front. Will immediately unbuckled his pants and pushed his pants and underwear down to knees. While his uncle quickly undid his belt and zipper to pull out his hard cock. 

“In.” Will said, grinding his hips against his sheets. He shivered as slick seeped out of his hole and ran down his genitals onto the bedding underneath him. “Yes.” He hissed when his uncle obliged him and sank right into him. 

Without further instruction, his uncle drew his hips back and into him without abandon. With each thrust, he got pushed up the mattress until he could put his full palm on the headboard. He used it to act as leverage to thrust back to meet the many thrust he was given. The smell of sex and the sound of slapping skin, punched out moans and grunts, and incoherent mumbled words of encouragement filled the room as they fucked on Will’s mattress. 

“Ah, yes, right there, alpha. Yes, yes!” Will cried out. He was pliant against the bed, save from the hand that he had on the headboard. 

Those words satiated his inner alpha. He was doing a good job by his omega and that’s all that mattered. Will’s words continued to encourage him right up until his knot was catching at his rim. All it took for him was to grind up against him or pound into him but he couldn’t bring himself to do.

“Ahhh, Alpha.” Will croaked out. Soon enough he realized how empty he felt. “Hmm, why didn’t you knot?” 

“I already told you, Will. I have a guest coming over. So we’re going to have to put my knot on hold for a bit.” 

Will whined but had to let it go when his uncle wrapped a hand around his member and brought him to an orgasm. 

If he wanted to help his uncle through his rut, he was going to have to step up his game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
